A Gift of Double
by PoPSpOnGeFaN
Summary: SpongeBob went to Sandy's Tree Dome and Sandy have a secret present for the yellow guy until SpongeBob found out it was the bracelet. SpongeBob was delighted and wore it. In the mean time, SpongeBob and Patrick went to a cave and saw a spot light which was hung by the ceiling. All of the sudden, SpongeBob goes apart in two for some reason. What will Sandy thinks? R&R!


_Hi and this was my first romantic story that I____brings out to SpongeBob Fanfiction. There's more SpongeBob's story and you have to wait it! (Rare)_

**A Gift of Double**

One beautiful sunny day at the Pineapple house, where the sea sponge name SpongeBob SquarePants with his pet snail, Gary live there. Suddenly, a door burst out open reveling to SpongeBob who did it which he put his uniform hat on his head as usual while saying, "I'm ready!" Before he run, he saw Squidward was walking with his unhappy expression.

SpongeBob then run up to him and greeted, "Good morning Squidward." Squidward just scoff of and SpongeBob added, "Isn't the sunny were beautiful?"

Squidward finally spoke but with his bored tone, "Yeah, it will ruin the beauty if you came by." SpongeBob just continue smiling and put his arm around him saying, "Aw, don't be sad Squidward. I'll make you anything happy."

Squidward then thought of moment, "_If SpongeBob were fired by Mr. Krabs and got home, that will make me happy." _ He smiles admirably till SpongeBob distracted him. "Squidward look! We're here! Ah ah ah ah ah." SpongeBob laughs while heading through the door.

As usual Squidward sat at the cash register and SpongeBob was in the kitchen until Mr. Krabs shows up. "Listen employee." He said with his microphone taken from the cash register. "You two will take a leave today!"

"That's weird. But at least I'll take a break." Squidward stood up, leaving the place till- "WHAT?!" SpongeBob pop out from the kitchen window making Squidward falls from the place. "But why Mr. Krabs? We just got here!"

"I'm taking a vacation. I thought about to call you lad but you shout over the phone. Ok at least I got a shouting here." He then continues putting away the microphone. "You guys just rest."

"Sound good to me!" Squidward then laughs waken from the fall and burst out opening the door, running away like he's escape from the prison. "Ok lad, go." Mr. Krabs then pull SpongeBob out from the kitchen window and put him outside.

"The Krusty Krab is close. Hmm... What to do?" He then brightens up an idea. "I know! I'll get to meet up Sandy." SpongeBob run from the spot.

At the Tree Dome, Sandy was doing something on the table when a door was heard reveling to SpongeBob. Sandy quickly hide her staff behind as she smile happy to him coming.

"Hey Sandy, what you up to?" SpongeBob wave to her. Sandy smiles nervously until she said, "Oh howdy SpongeBob. Don't you got a work at the Krusty Krab?"

"Oh that. Mr. Krabs took a vacation and he tells us to get rest." Spongebob said crossing his arms. "Aw cheer up SpongeBob. At least you can have fun with Pat-" she was cut by the words when SpongeBob throw his arm in the air. "I can have fun and do invention with you."

"That's nice SpongeBob but-." again was distracted when SpongeBob knees down to her as he begged her. Sandy then dully says, "Okay." SpongeBob cheerfully and put his arm around Sandy much to her confuses.

SpongeBob let go off and notice Sandy putting her hands behind her since he came here. "Uh... Sandy? What's behind you?" SpongeBob demanded to know.

"Oh... uh... nothing." Sandy nervously chuckle. "Aw, come on. I just want to see." SpongeBob walks to see and at the same time she turns avoiding SpongeBob to see. SpongeBob repeatedly follow her that where she hide and still Sandy avoid it.

"Hmm... Sandy look behind you! A piano!" SpongeBob pointed out. "Very funny SpongeBob. There ain't piano in my Tree Dome." Sandy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh did I say piano?" SpongeBob chuckles. "I meant there's a Texas evil guy just behind you." He pointed out again. This time Sandy turns around. "Where? I'll show that varmint!" With the quick mind, SpongeBob quickly grabs the stuff from behind her.

Sandy notices the feel and turn to see SpongeBob holding the stuff she hides behind. SpongeBob look at the stuff knowing that was a beautiful collection. "A bracelet? Is so beautiful!" SpongeBob continue looking at the black and blue thick bracelet. (A boy's bracelet)

"SpongeBob that bracelet is a gift." Sandy nervously chuckle. SpongeBob then confuses by her behavior and asks, "This gift is for whom?" Sandy then knees down to him. "For you." Sandy then took the bracelet and put it on his hand.

"For me?" SpongeBob's eyes sparkle as he looks at his hand where Sandy put. He hugs Sandy making Sandy blush and he run toward the door leaving Sandy alone. Sandy smiles as she wake up staring the little sponge running around happily.

At the jellyfish field, SpongeBob was lying on the grass admirably looking at his gift from Sandy. "Sandy is so sweet giving this beautiful present." He then heard a buzzing sound which another path. He then walks over to see what is going on. He then stops when he watch Patrick was short by the sting.

SpongeBob was happy to see him but drop when he is best friend was hurt. He runs over to him. "Patrick, are you ok?" He places his hand on his shoulder. "Nah, just a usual. I'm fine." He then stops and looks at his hand. "SpongeBob, what is that you wearing?" Patrick continues looking.

"Oh this? Is a gift from Sandy." SpongeBob shows his bracelet to his best friend. "Wow, I never see this before. What it is?" Patrick asks much to SpongeBob surprises.

"Is a bracelet, Patrick. You don't know?"

Patrick was dumbfounded then he realizes, "Oh. Where did you get it?"

"Ugh from Sandy. Ok let's go pl-." he was interrupt by Patrick. "Let's go to that cave over there." Patrick pointed through the direction.

"Why?" Before SpongeBob wanted the answer, he was pull away.

Inside the cave, was all drawn on the wall much to them surprise. "What is this place?" SpongeBob said placing on his chin. "I never come here before."

"Me either." Patrick just walks down the path leaving SpongeBob. "Hey wait up!" He run caught him by the side when he saw a full of treasure. "Wow, there's so many collection."

Patrick took a look at of the bracelet that just like SpongeBob wearing. "Hey buddy. Look at this one. It just like your... bracelet." Pointing at the collection which it on the ground.

"Yeah, look! There's more in the treasure." SpongeBob opened up the treasure reveling to all different kind of it. "Necklaces, rings, crowns and more different stuff." SpongeBob then realizes, "This must where Sandy found this bracelet in here." But Patrick didn't paying SpongeBob's attention. He was looking at one of the note. He finds hard to read when he understood but SpongeBob calls him.

"C'mon Patrick, let's go before it gets to dark." SpongeBob spot a light hanging up the ceiling of the cave. SpongeBob saw in awe as he reach out the light with his right hand till Patrick was about to say to him but it was too late. A flash of beam shine so bright making Patrick's eyes to burn.

When the shine was dim, a smoke came up and two figures came from the smoke. Patrick was blur to see as the bright was till effect his eyes then he slowly manages to see the two figures when Patrick start to scream in horror, "AAAHHH!"

"Why are you screaming buddy?" The first figure was speaking. Patrick then calms him as he saw SpongeBob smiling at him but came out another SpongeBob from his way. "Your scream is just making me wanna rip you!" At this Patrick surprise to himself follow by his frighten when another of his best friend came.

"Who are you my good man?" The first SpongeBob spoke like an ancient British. "If you ask me, I should ask you first!" The second SpongeBob said with his rude word. The both of them was arguing till Patrick shouted, "Wait there's two SpongeBob?"

The second SpongeBob heard his own name, "SpongeBob name was lame, I should call... hmm... SpongeBen." SpongeBen said crossing his arms staring at Patrick who is sweating. "I'll say, SpongeBob is the perfect for me as you can see, buddy this kind of whatever version of me should not talk." SpongeBob places his hand on Patrick's shoulder when Patrick gives out a big sigh as for relief.

"I'm outta here! This place is not comfortable to me." As SpongeBen when out, Patrick called out to him, "SpongeBob- I'm mean SpongeBen wait! You can't leave." SpongeBen stops and turns to Patrick which stood beside Version of SpongeBob. "Why?" He demanded to know.

"Uh... because you can go start jellyfishing with me!" Patrick said knowing what he will say. "Oh sure, if you a cry baby playing that kind of childish game." He then leaves from the cave when SpongeBob comfort Patrick to make him calm. "Let him go, buddy. Perhaps we can go and have fun." Patrick then gives a cheer face as he grabs SpongeBob out from the cave.

While at the street Sandy was walking through the Conch Street at the Pineapple house when she notices SpongeBob was walking tucking his hand in the pocket wearing a cooler shirt with his black glasses.

"SpongeBob, is that you?" Sandy then walks up to him as he took of his black glasses looking at the pretty girl. "Hey pretty, what's your name?" Not knowing of her. Sandy was confuses but she thought it was a joke. "Oh SpongeBob, ya'll know my name right. By the way, why ya'll wear this kind of outfit?" Sandy wanted to find out when SpongeBen holds her hand along her hip telling, "You like it?"

Sandy blush knowing of his sudden behaviour of his when she takes a step backward. "well... I-I-I." She couldn't say anything but tell, "SpongeBob, I-." She was cut when SpongeBen continues holding her hand making her blush even more. "The name SpongeBen, cupcake."

"SpongeBen? Isn't that-." Sandy was cut again. "Yes, I didn't see you around this place before." SpongeBen wanted to know. Sandy got even more confuses when she realizes it wasn't a joke. "SpongeBob, I mean SpongeBen, I don't know you but you look very familiar to me."

"Yes, a familiar indeed." A voice came from behind her as she turns to see who is was. "SpongeBob?"

"That's right. Perhaps you were talking to the guy who looks a lot like me." He spoke with his an ancient British. "Ok, what is going on?" She then notices Patrick is beside the British Sponge. "Patrick, why are there two version of SpongeBob?"

"At least this guy beside me dress like SpongeBob but he talks fancy, isn't that cool?" Patrick told but got annoy from Sandy. "Patrick, stop pushing it." Sandy narrowed her eyes looking dully at him. Patrick sheepishly said, "I don't know. All I know is that you give SpongeBob a gift then he touches the light then whoosh two SpongeBob come."

"The gift?" She then look at each SpongeBob version's hands with of them wearing Blue and the other black. Sandy then thinks whiles the two Sponges looking at her admirably.

"Ya know, she's way too beautiful to be my wife." SpongeBen said as SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick stares at him. "What, I just sayin'."

"Know the fact; she's mine, young jerk." SpongeBob tells out facing at him. "Who you calling jerk, jerk?" SpongeBen faces him closely. As the two sponges were arguing each other over Sandy, Sandy and Patrick stares at them dully when she notices, "I never know SpongeBob were like that. This British type and macho type is too over for me." Sandy was worried when Patrick distracted them. "They kind of jerk I know."

The two sponges stop fighting when they heard Patrick. "WHAT!?" These make Sandy and Patrick to run away from them. Patrick exhausted running from the two when he tell to Sandy, "How to stop them making them mad?" Sandy stick out his tongue, panting. The she brighten the idea when she realizes what Patrick said a minute ago. "Patrick, where is the light that you said SpongeBob touches it?"

"Oh... um... Somewhere at the jellyfish?" Patrick thinks not knowing where it was. "C'mon, you must know or I will let you hit by them." Sandy casually said when Patrick got even more panic. "Ok! Uh... OH! In the cave of the jellyfish field!" Patrick shouted out giving him lot of sweat when Sandy pushes Patrick inside the cave.

"Ok, I think they were gone." Sandy sat as she gives a big sigh. "Now, Patrick shows me the light."

"There!" Patrick pointed out the light where he just right around the corner. Sandy then follows and spotted out the treasure and the light above them. "Wow, beautiful collection." She then notices the same gift on the floor. "Hey this gift is just like the one I gave to SpongeBob. But how? I thought I found that-." She then stops. "Ugh, I get it."

"What get it?" Patrick demanded to know till Sandy tell, "I get the gift from the mail which I order to buy a perfect gift SpongeBob." She then continues, "So this gift is kind of curse."

This make Patrick realizes and show to Sandy the note. "These want the note, Sandy. But I don't what it is." Sandy then read from the note which is stick on the wall. "No wonder." Sandy turns to Patrick and continues, "This collection IS cursed. Once you wear one of this and place it on that light." Sandy pointing at the light. "You will have double version. A gift of double."

"So the British sponge wore blue and the other freaking sponge wore black so that's mean..." Patrick said as Sandy continues for him. "Different character, different behaviour." Sandy pointed out. "But how to combine together at one time?"

"Hmm..." Patrick started thinking, "When the two SpongeBobs come together and touch together by holding hands and reach out the light, that way you can see the real SpongeBob." By this Sandy was surprised by his smart and genius plan. "Patrick! You said something smart!" Sandy chuckles, "Your plan is way too genius!"

"What plan?" Patrick said dumbfounded.

"Ugh... " Then she heard the sound from out the cave. "The two sponges!" Sandy said as it was too late to hide when both sponges came by. "There you are pretty, let's hang out together." SpongeBen said but distracted by SpongeBob, "Oh c'mon! She way better for me to hang out." The two started fighting when Sandy stops them.

"Look! Stop fighting! I want ya'll to be one self." Sandy said but the two looking each other until SpongeBob tells out, "I don't want to combine with him by his useless behaviour."

"What!? Excuse me? I don't want to combine with that fancy guy!" SpongeBen said as cross he arms.

"Aw, please. I don't want ya'll be two people." Sandy then tucks her finger together for begged as she knees down to them, "For me?"

The two look at her how pity she is tilled they realizes and hold together their hands. Sandy bowed down when she notices this and looks up to them. "We will do it for you." The two said as the two reach out the light and a flash of beam reminds Patrick and he closes his eyes the same of Sandy. Then the light slowly begins to dim when they saw the real SpongeBob was lean at the rock still his eyes were close.

Sandy then rush toward him and try to wake him up. But it not woken when she bowed her head saying, "SpongeBob, please wake up. I... love you."

"I love you too, Sandy." A familiar voice was heard when Sandy looks at him. Sandy hugs SpongeBob and he hugs along but interrupts when Patrick runs to them and hug. "SpongeBob, you're alive!" Patrick said as he hugs tighter making their face turn blue. Once he let go, SpongeBob elbow on Patrick as he said, "Of course I am."

Sandy was relief as he turns to the little yellow sponge. "I'm sorry that I make such a big mess."

"Is not your fault, Sandy. Is mine. I shouldn't touch that light if I knew something mistake." SpongeBob took out the gift only Sandy take it back slowly and she toss it away. "Aw shucks, SpongeBob." The two look at each other till Patrick said, "I think the British SpongeBob was kind of cool."

The two then stares at him. "What? OK I'm leaving." Patrick runs out leaving the two behind.

"Sandy, you know I kind have..." SpongeBob was continued by Sandy, "Love feelings?"

SpongeBob blushed as he heard her while holding her hand and leave the cave.

_How was the story? Is look likes the two sponges combined together revelling to the real SpongeBob. Don't forget to leave a review. _


End file.
